grrmfandomcom-20200215-history
Bibliography
List of all works by George R. R. Martin. (Work in progress) Novels written by George R. R. Martin Solo work *Dying of the Light (1977) *Fevre Dream (1982) *The Armageddon Rag (1983) *A Song of Ice and Fire ** A Game of Thrones (1996) ** A Clash of Kings (1999) ** A Storm of Swords (2000) ** A Feast for Crows (2005) ** A Dance with Dragons (2011) Collaborations *Windhaven (1981, with Lisa Tuttle) *Hunter’s Run (2007, with Gardner Dozois and Daniel Abraham) *World of Ice and Fire (2014, with Elio M. García Jr. and Linda Antonsson) Short stories and novella's, written by George R. R. Martin alone List of all short stories, novelettes and novella's by George R. R. Martin. Separately released excerpts are exclude from this list. Works that are part of Wild Card, Tuf Voyaging and A Song of Ice and Fire are listed separately. Wild Cards related Tuf Voyaging related A Song of Ice and Fire related Short Stories, written by George R. R. Martin in collaboration Excerpts are exclude. Story collections, primarily consisting of George R. R. Martin solo work A Song for Lya (1976) * With Morning Comes Mistfall (Analog, 1973) * The Second Kind of Loneliness (Analog, 1972) * Override (Analog, 1973) * Dark, Dark Were the Tunnels (Vertex, 1973) * The Hero (Galaxy, 1971) * FTA (Analog, 1974) * Run to Starlight (Amazing, 1974) * The Exit to San Breta (Fantastic, 1972) * Slide Show (Omega, 1973) * A Song for Lya (Analog, 1974) Songs of Stars and Shadows (1977) * This Tower of Ashes (1976) * Patrick Henry, Jupiter, and the Little Red Brick Spaceship (1976) * Men of Greywater Station (1976) * The Lonely Songs of Laren Dorr (1976) * Night of the Vampyres (1975) * The Runners (1975) * Night Shift (1973) * ...For a Single Yesterday (1975) * And Seven Times Never Kill Man (1975) Sandkings (collection) (1981) * The Way of Cross and Dragon (1979) * Bitterblooms (1977) * In the House of the Worm (1976) * Fast-Friend (1976) * The Stone City (1977) * Starlady (1976) * Sandkings (1979) Songs the Dead Men Sing (1983) * The Monkey Treatment (The Magazine of Fantasy & Science Fiction, 1983) * ...For a Single Yesterday (Epoch, 1975) * In the House of the Worm (The Ides of Tomorrow, 1976) * The Needle Men (The Magazine of Fantasy & Science Fiction, 1981) * Meathouse Man (Orbit 18, 1976) * Sandkings (Omni, 1979) * This Tower of Ashes (Analog Annual, 1976) * Nightflyers (Analog, 1980) * Remembering Melody (The Twilight Zone Magazine, 1981) Nightflyers (collection) (1985) * Nightflyers (Analog, 1980) * Override (Analog, 1973) * Weekend in a War Zone (Future Pastimes, 1977) * And Seven Times Never Kill Man (Analog, 1975) * Nor the Many-Colored Fires of a Star Ring (Faster Than Light, 1976) * A Song for Lya (Analog, 1974) Portraits of His Children (1987) * Closing Time (1982) * The Glass Flower (1986) * The Ice Dragon (1980) * In the Lost Lands (1982) * The Last Super Bowl Game (1975) * The Lonely Songs of Laren Dorr (1976) * Portraits of His Children (1985) * Under Siege (1985) * Unsound Variations (1982) * With Morning Comes Mistfall (1973) * The Second Kind of Loneliness (1972) Tuf Voyaging (1986) * The Plague Star (1985) * Loaves and Fishes (1985) * Guardians (1981) * Second Helpings (1985) * A Beast for Norn (1976) * Call Him Moses (1978) * Manna From Heaven (1985) Quartet (2001) * The Skin Trade (1988) * Blood of the Dragon (1996, excerpt from A Game of Thrones) * Black and White and Red All Over (2001) * Starport (2001) Dreamsongs: A RRetrospective (2003) * A Four-Color Fanboy ** Only Kids Are Afraid of the Dark (1967) ** The Fortress (2003) ** And Death His Legacy (2003) * The Filthy Pro ** The Hero (1971) ** The Exit to San Breta ** A Song for Lya (1976) ** The Second Kind of Loneliness (1972) ** With Morning Comes Mistfall (1973) * The Light of Distant Stars ** A Song for Lya (1974) ** This Tower of Ashes (1976) ** And Seven Times Never Kill Man (1975) ** The Stone City (1977) ** Bitterblooms (1977) ** The Way of Cross and Dragon (1979) * The Heirs of Turtle Castle ** The Lonely Songs of Laren Dorr (1976) ** The Ice Dragon (1980) ** In the Lost Lands (1982) * Hybrids and Horrors ** Meathouse Man (1976) ** Remembering Melody (1981) ** Sandkings (1979) ** Nightflyers (1980) ** The Monkey Treatment (1983) ** The Pear-Shaped Man (1987) * A Taste of Tuf ** A Beast for Norn (1976) ** Guardians (1981) * The Siren Song of Hollywood ** The Road Less Travelled (1986) ** Doorways (1993) * Doing the Wild Card Shuffle ** Shell Games (1987) ** From the Journal of Xavier Desmond (1988) * The Heart in Conflict ** Under Siege (1985) ** The Skin Trade (1988) ** Unsound Variations (1982) ** The Glass Flower (1986) ** The Hedge Knight (1998) ** Portraits of His Children (1985) Collections, of works by George R. R. Martin and others Wild Cards *Jokers Wild (1987, with Leanne C. Harper, John J. Miller, Walton Simons, Melinda M. Snodgrass, Edward Bryant and Lewis Shiner) *Dead Man’s Hand (1990, John J. Miller) *Dealer's Choice (1992, with Stephen Leigh, Edward Bryant, John J. Miller and Walter Jon Williams) *Black Trump (1995, with Stephen Leigh, Victor Milán, John J. Miller and Sage Walker) Collections, edited by George R. R. Martin Wild Cards *Jokers Wild (1987, with Leanne C. Harper, John J. Miller, Walton Simons, Melinda M. Snodgrass, Edward Bryant and Lewis Shiner) *Dead Man’s Hand (1990, John J. Miller) *Dealer's Choice (1992, with Stephen Leigh, Edward Bryant, John J. Miller and Walter Jon Williams) *Black Trump (1995, with Stephen Leigh, Victor Milán, John J. Miller and Sage Walker) TV scripts by George R. R. Martin ? The Toys of Caliban (TelePlay) Articles and Essays by George R. R. Martin Letters by George R. R. Martin Unpublished and/or unfinished works